


[VID] Real Wild Child

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Squee, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi is awesome. That is all.</p><p>Premiered at Vividcon Premieres 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Real Wild Child

**Length:** 1:17  
 **Song:** Josie and the Pussycats - Real Wild Child  
 **Source:** Lost Girl

Password: **kenzi**

**Author's Note:**

> More information on [Livejournal](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/461441.html) or [Dreamwidth](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/452517.html).


End file.
